<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say It With Flowers by Kissed_by_Circe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391359">Say It With Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissed_by_Circe/pseuds/Kissed_by_Circe'>Kissed_by_Circe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flowers, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissed_by_Circe/pseuds/Kissed_by_Circe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her boyfriend cheats on her shortly before Valentine's day, Sansa's friends start sending flowers to her office to cheer her up, and it works - mostly due to the pretty delivery guy 😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say It With Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🌸</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It starts two weeks before Saint Valentine’s, on a day so rainy and dreadful that she buries herself in her office with a mug of hot chocolate and an old, oversized cardigan that covers her fingertips, and she feels horrible and pities herself. She’s broken up with Harry a few weeks ago, after she found him in bed with Cissy from accounting, and their boss, Mister Baelish, has started his day with asking her if she’s got plans for Valentine’s day, now that she’s no longer with Harry. It’s all in all a horrible day, and she wants to crawl into her bed and hide there until it’s all over. Mya from reception has to knock on her door trice, and everyone’s staring at her by the time she walks over to the reception through the big, open office space. She doesn’t know the man standing by the reception desk, but she’d like to. Tall, dark clothes and dark hair and even darker eyes, and a huge bouquet in lilac and violet and purple in his toned arms. “I’ve got a delivery for Sansa Stark,” he says, and his voice is so deep and low and husky that she thinks she must be dreaming. He’s too perfect to be true, and there’s no reason for a handsome stranger <em>(who’s totally her type, by the way)</em> to appear when she’s on her lowest.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hi, that’s um, me,” she says, and she’s glad that she left her cardigan at her desk when his gaze roams over her for a split second before settling on her face. At least her knit dress is kinda cute. “I’ll just-“ She gestures to the flowers, and they awkwardly wrestle the bouquet until it’s safely in her arms, and he scratches his neck, which makes his t-shirt ride up, which makes her blush. “There’s a card – should I read it out loud? The sender’s instructions said to read it out loud…,” he stammers, and she nods. “If it’s something nice, then yes.” “It’s something true, I’d say. It says <em>‘Words can’t describe how beautiful you are, but numbers can, 13/10. Theon Greyjoy’</em>.” “That sounds like him,” she mutters under her breath, and smiles up at him. “Well, he’s not wrong,” the delivery guy says with a grin, and leaves before she can answer. She texts Theon to say <em>thank you</em> for the flowers, but she doesn’t tell him that the cute flower shop guy used them to flirt with her, and suddenly her day’s a lot better.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>🌸</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“<em>’I hope you’ll excuse me not being professional here, but your test results came back negative, and I wondered if you might like to celebrate that with me sometime? Cley Cerwyn MD, Lady Alyssa’s Mercy Hospital. PS: Please tell your ex-partner to make an appointment, he needs a prescription for an antibiosis’</em>” with a bouquet of white blossoms and silvery thread, “<em>’I’m glad that you dumped </em>that<em> Harry. If you’d like to exchange him for a better one, call me anytime, a smiley with a winking face, Harrion ‘the better Harry’ Karstark’</em>” with a wink from the delivery guy and a dozen shades of light pink and soft coral and warm peach tones, “<em>’My offer still stands – Valentine’s day, good food, and a movie we’ll ignore for more interesting things – Gendry Waters’</em>” with simple, but elegant red roses. “<em>‘Last night was wonderful. I can’t stop thinking about you. Please call me back, Willas Tyrell’,</em>” he says, and she imagines him saying those words and meaning them, instead of reading them aloud from a card Margaery must’ve written with her brother's name on it. The bouquet is yellow and gold and pale lemon, and she smiles at Jon when he gives them to her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jon, the flower shop delivery guy, comes to her office almost every day over the course of the next week, always with a beautiful bouquet and a card he <em>has</em> to read out loud to her, especially the part with the sender’s name (she knows that her colleagues and her boss google the names, and she smiles to herself when she sees Mister Baelish stare at pictures of Harrion’s Instagram and when Harry seethes after finding out that every one of the men that send her flowers look like models) and a cute smile that makes her stomach flutter.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>🌸</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Every morning he both hopes and dreads that someone will send her flowers, hopes because he’ll get so see her again, flirt with her and make her laugh with his horrible jokes, dreads because it’ll mean that yet another handsome young man will make advances at her. All these men are better than him, he thinks, they’re businessmen and doctors and if it’s a mechanic then he’s hot, and she still turns them all down. What could he, a simple flower shop employee with glasses, ever hope to be for a successful journalist like her? He thinks it again, when Harrion, fitness instructor and professional Viking lookalike, picks out several blue flowers, and adds “She likes blue, and you should ask her out.” “I don’t think that’d be professional, and I’d never make a customer uncomfortable like that.” “Believe me, she wouldn’t mind that. Just ask her if she’d like to go to the glasshouses at the botanical gardens, she <em>loves</em> those. Oh, and you can write on that card whatever you want, like, a poem or your number.” Harrion winks and leaves, and Jon spends the next few hours pondering over the card.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>🌸</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She leans back in her chair with a wide smile on her face and her arms outstretched, waiting for him to place the bouquet in them like he always does. This one is especially pretty, with different shades of her favourite colour, and she tries to joke. “What does the card say?” “Something that’s meant just for you,” he says with a serious expression, hands it to her, and leaves. She opens it to find an unfamiliar script – <em>‘I never do this, and I’m really, really sorry if this makes you uncomfortable (I can ask my co-worker to take over any deliveries to this office if you’d prefer that). But would you like to go on a date with me? Jon,’ </em>and a phone number she doesn’t know. “Jeyne, would you hold all my calls please? I have to make a phone call”, she calls out to her secretary, and closes the door.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>🌸</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“So, you don’t have any plans tonight?” Baelish asks in the escalator, eyeing her simple dress and her messy bun, and behind him, Harry perks up, clearly listening to what she’ll say. “No, Jon has to work overtime today, because of all the deliveries and such, but he’s promised to make it up to me on the weekend, with a romantic dinner and everything.” She smiles sweetly, and presses the blue bouquet to her chest, inhaling the sweet scent.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>